<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not finished loving you by seeingrightly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236071">not finished loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly'>seeingrightly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blanket fort they set up last night is still standing. It’s elaborate, a skill Draco learned once Harry started bringing him around to family gatherings. There are tunnels and hidden nooks and fairy lights strung up inside. It’s not as elaborate as the kind of magic used to expand tents, but the space is larger than it should be. The center of the fort is a cozy nest of pillows and blankets big enough for the four of them, and that’s where Harry wants to be. He crawls inside, and Draco follows, his eyebrows drawn together in curiosity.</p>
<p>Harry flops down onto his back once he reaches the center, squirming until he’s found a good position. Draco perches next to him, bringing one knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. He isn’t uncomfortable, just waiting patiently until he knows what Harry is aiming for.</p>
<p>“Rest with me,” Harry says, rubbing one of Draco’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not finished loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpadfoot/gifts">punkpadfoot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theverytiredgirl/gifts">theverytiredgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one time cait had a dream that i was writing a "saucy" drarry fic and i said i'd make it happen. idk how saucy this is but it's for sure saucier than what i usually write lol. cait and melissa provided me with the prompts "nonmouth kisses" and "blanket fort." i hope you guys like it!!</p>
<p>title from "five more minutes" by the jonas brothers lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment is quiet once Ron leaves with the kids. It’s early, still, they’ve only just finished breakfast, misshapen pancakes that Draco made by hand with a muggle box mix. There’s a lot to clean up - from breakfast and from the sleepover in general - but Harry doesn’t want to deal with that yet. He’s sleepy, despite the hour. Hugo isn’t good at sleeping through the night away from home yet but insists on coming along with Rose anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tries to head into the kitchen once their guests are gone but Harry grabs his wrist and tugs him back into the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Draco asks, clearly sleepy as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Harry says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blanket fort they set up last night is still standing. It’s elaborate, a skill Draco learned once Harry started bringing him around to family gatherings. There are tunnels and hidden nooks and fairy lights strung up inside. It’s not as elaborate as the kind of magic used to expand tents, but the space is larger than it should be. The center of the fort is a cozy nest of pillows and blankets big enough for the four of them, and that’s where Harry wants to be. He crawls inside, and Draco follows, his eyebrows drawn together in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flops down onto his back once he reaches the center, squirming until he’s found a good position. Draco perches next to him, bringing one knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. He isn’t uncomfortable, just waiting patiently until he knows what Harry is aiming for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest with me,” Harry says, rubbing one of Draco’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what he wants exactly either, yet, aside from being comfortable and close, and aside from not doing all the things they eventually need to do. Draco unfolds gracefully and then curls into Harry’s side. One of Draco’s talents is that he’s very good at finding a comfortable position on the first try. Harry thinks it comes from being born rich and magical, from expecting to be accommodated in that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hums, satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Draco asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Harry says, and then he kisses Draco on the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is still in his pajamas, but before breakfast Draco had changed into his fancy jeans and a very soft sweater and thick socks knitted for him by Molly. Normally Draco runs colder than Harry does but sometimes, like now, when he’s more bundled up, he’s nice and warm. He smells like breakfast when Harry tucks in closer and slides one hand up along Draco’s waist and the other down his neck, underneath his sweater, hoping for more warm skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, though, he finds an undershirt, which shouldn’t be a surprise, except normally Draco’s undershirts are stiff and new, but this one feels stretched out and worn and frayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Harry says before he can help himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s worn Harry’s clothes before. Not often, because he’s very particular, even when lounging around the house or going to bed, but Harry’s had time to get used to the idea. This, though, is different. This wasn’t done for Harry to see - it was done just because Draco felt like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco twists in closer and presses his face against Harry’s neck. Harry can actually feel Draco’s face grow warmer, and it makes him smile. It took time for Draco to start to hide against Harry instead of pull away from him, in moments like this, and Harry always makes sure to pull him in closer. He moves his hands under the undershirt as well and onto Draco’s back. He could tease him, or ask him seriously about it - but they’re so comfortable, tucked away like this, snug in a mountain of pillows, and Harry feels unbearably fond and more than a little excited by this discovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s always been told his mouth runs faster than his brain, and it’s true that he tends to say some stupid shit, but it also applies to this: he’s kissing down the side of Draco’s face before he knows it, gentle kisses as he rolls in closer. Draco makes a curious little noise that makes Harry come back to himself a little bit, but he doesn’t stop, moving to Draco’s neck and getting a little less gentle and a lot more open-mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice always gets funny when they fool around. He tries so hard to sound put together. He’s terrible at it, and Harry loves him for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, should we be doing this here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In our flat?” Harry asks against Draco’s jaw, sliding his hand further up the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the blanket fort,” Draco corrects, trying to sound stern and almost managing it. “Where the children play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry says, tugging Draco’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it briefly while he thinks. “We’re not even doing anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offended noise Draco makes almost causes Harry to burst out laughing, but he manages to contain himself, pressing his closed mouth very hard against Draco’s jaw until it passes, and then turning it into a kiss. It isn’t smooth by any means, but Draco’s suitably distracted by his own outrage. Harry begins to kiss his neck again a few moments later when it seems safe, a little messier now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco says again, bringing one hand to Harry’s shoulder and putting the other in his hair, but he doesn’t tug Harry away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Harry asks, distracted, caught up in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lets out a frustrated, familiar laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You menace,” he says. “Not doing anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a thing,” Harry says, licking up the side of Draco’s neck and feeling him shiver. “I’d leave if I was going to do anything. Wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows his voice is all poorly feigned innocence and thinly veiled amusement; he knows there’s nothing sexy about his delivery. Still, though, he can feel how it affects Draco, and it makes him smile, burying it against Draco’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” he asks after a moment, because Draco didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s hand tightens in his hair. He doesn’t pull away and he doesn’t push Harry closer. He’s stiff with what Harry thinks has to be indecision. Harry kisses under his ear very gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco breathes, and it sounds unintentional, but then he recovers. “Yes, yes, I would leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Harry says, pretending it’s absent-minded, and then he attacks Draco’s neck again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while it’s just kisses, both of them keeping their hands as still as possible, Draco’s breaths a little loud inside the fort. Harry gets caught up in it again, enjoying himself, forgetting about his goal more than once and nearly moving to Draco’s mouth or running his hand up to Draco’s chest or bringing their hips together. But he remembers himself and stays the course. He’s not going to be the one to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s tempting, because Draco is stubborn, to push him - to nip at his ear, to give him a hickey. To do all of the many things Harry loves to do to him. But Harry is stubborn too, and he loves doing this more than almost anything else, and he can keep doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t show any signs of breaking until he snaps all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” he says, unsteady and not at all commanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoves lightly at Harry’s shoulder until he rolls off of him, and then Draco is up and leaving the blanket fort in one swift movement, not waiting for Harry to follow him but expecting it. Harry laughs, sits there for a moment to catch his breath, and then he crawls gracelessly out of the fort and after Draco. He stumbles getting to his feet at the opening and, to his surprise, Draco steadies him. He hasn’t gone straight to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” Harry says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Draco says, “bane of my existence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he kisses Harry. It’s chaste but lasts a while, and he cradles Harry’s head the whole while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to wait any longer,” he says when he pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could tease him. He could make a joke about how they wouldn’t have to wait any longer if they got down to business right where they are. But he won’t. He doesn’t want to wait any longer either, and he wants Draco to know it. He leans in and kisses Draco again, a little less chaste this time, but quick, tucking his fingers into Draco’s collar to touch his own undershirt briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took time to figure things out between them. To figure out when to tease or not, when to push or pull, when to play or be serious. There are still missteps sometimes, but they know how to handle that too. And Harry loves the dynamic they’ve fallen into, but he loves the trust at the core of it more. He loves the way Draco has relaxed into his arms despite his urgency of a few moments ago, the way he doesn’t seem embarrassed anymore about the undershirt, the way he waits patiently for Harry despite not wanting to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” Harry says, and the way Draco smiles, Harry knows he believes him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/coralbluenmbr5">coralbluenmbr5</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>